Talk:Dave Strider/Archive 1
What is the meaning... What is the meaning of the line "From the evidence of the various Sburb items in his room, Dave may have already investigated the horrors of it and was too cool to let John and Rose in on the truth of Sburb."? The only Sburb objects in his room are the beta (which he doesn't want to play) and the latest issue of GameBro (which he only reads for ironic purposes.) I doubt that he would let his friends play the game if he knew of its power.Koolkevk 17:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Pure conjecture. I will revise it to fit the more appropriate attitude toward the game, that of which is he just thinks it's stupid and doesn't say why. Infobox info Dave doesn't hate puppets, at least not yet. And the dead/lifeless caption is meant for the secondary prototyping of the Kernelsprite, while Cal is most likely the initial prototyping. That info box is getting a little big.--DukeLions 03:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Dave's latest chat with Jade I'm pretty sure that it was Bro sneaking on to Dave's computer. Considering that Dave can get on bro's computer, the opposite is mot likely true. Bro was probably doing it just to insult Dave (what with all the chump names and claiming to be a furry.) This also explains why he "won't remember any of this," since Dave wasn't the one to type it.Koolkevk 21:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) That's actually very plausible, now that I think about it. Dave is a bit too overconfident to keep insulting himself over and over. And the chat makes it clear that he knows Jade is a sleep, yet he keeps going on and on.--Bunnyboi 21:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Other Stuff So... does anyone else want to say that Dave's location is Houston? Houston is known for being hot (which complements Dave's associated classical element), and is also the location of the second largest meteor strike? Smileytimegumballs 01:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'll accept Houston as a theory, but I don't think we should outright say he lives there, until we get more conclusive evidence.--Bunnyboi 01:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough - but I'm not sure what other kind of evidence will come up before the city gets blown up. :D Smileytimegumballs 01:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Heat alone is not a deciding factor. Jade's house was pretty hot, what with the FIRE AND RAINING METEORS. Therefore it's likely the meteors around Dave's house could have the same effect. - Gargomon251 02:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I also think that he mentioned that that was weird for the time of the year. And the meteors are probably why it's really hot. Fruckert 02:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Jade's house has raining meteors? ... er, anyway, yes. The fact that it's raining meteors AND THE SKY IS ON FIRE would make it possible for the temperature to be a little out of the ordinary. All I know is that Houston doesn't get cold. Houston's also the fourth largest city in the United States - fulfilling that "big city" stipulation. I'll concede that Phoenix is another possible option (since it's the fifth largest), or possibly L.A. (second largest) - but their locations are a bit far from any big meteor strikes, if you know what I mean. Smileytimegumballs 03:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget the time zones. John is on the east coast and we already know, from the time stamps in the Pesterchum logs, that Dave is 2 hours ahead of John. Unless there's some inaccuracy in the time stamps, which we have no reason to suspect, Dave must be in the central time zone.--Bunnyboi 03:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Worth noting: Houston's timezone is CST. Phoenix is MST, and L.A.'s on Pacific Time. I don't know what other cities would fit the bill. Smileytimegumballs 04:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Until we learn more, all we can do is speculate. Personally, I always thought he lived in Chicago; a rough-around-the-edges city that's just barely in the right time zone but in the right time zone nonetheless.--Bunnyboi 04:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think that my only qualm with agreeing with you is that Chicago gets FREAKING COLD--and it's quite windy. Of course, to complicate my position--it is where the Great Fire happened. ;D Smileytimegumballs 04:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Chicago gets cold, yes, but that would make the unseasonal heat all the more unusual. Actually, now that I think of it, why does Dave have to be in America at all? For all we know, he could live in Canada or in Mexico City.--Bunnyboi 04:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::OR HE COULD BE ON THE EASTER ISLAN--oh, wait, there aren't any cities there. (Dave is American because AMERICANS ARE SO GODDAMN COOL--oh, wait, that's no longer the case, either. ;D ) Smileytimegumballs 04:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Judging from where the earlier of the 2 largest meteorites are going to fall, Dave is either in Houston or at least in the tri-city area of Houston/Dallas/San Antonio. Its hard to see if it IS centered on Houston.' Duckie' 07:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hero Mode "When in hero mode, the broken record is shown on the right side of his suit, not the left, as seen here" Wasn't this just a turnways sprite flip? I think hero mode gA did that with her horns once. Dave's Eyes A theory I have heard due to the recent flash, could be that Dave's eyes are actually red in colour, which could explain why he always wears his sunglasses. I'm not saying we should put that down in the article, but it's an interesting theory to note.RhedSquizel 16:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty sure Andrew confirmed that Dave's eyes are indeed red on his formspring.DukeLions 17:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Just checked it, and yes, he does. I'm guessing we should add it then. (It also says that the Kid's text colour matches their eye colour, that might be interesting to put in.)RhedSquizel 20:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dave has white hair, red eyes and never takes off his sunglasses. I haven't seen it mentioned anywhere, but I'm pretty sure Dave is an albino. 08:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Dave's hair is not white, it's a stylistic thing. Andrew said that it would make the most sense if he was blond, since that's what Rose is. That doesn't change the albino thing though since albinos have light blond hair. Human Albinos rarely ever have red eyes though, usually they have purple eyes (like Rose) or some more regular eye colour. Both Rose and Dave show sings of potentially being albinos, there's however also things that could be used to argue against it. I think it's unintentional.BitterLime 09:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) God tier symbol Should I add the Time gear to the right of the record (remove the not-broken one, move the broken one to the left, and put the gear in the empty space) or is it only for characters that reached god tiers? Bommster 21:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :For the time being, I'd say it's only for fully god tier-accomplished characters. Otherwise, we'd find ourselves in the predicament of having to leave out all the trolls whose titles don't overlap with the kids'. --RomancePhilologist 21:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :He never used it and probably never will, so don't use it. ~Octachor n 21:36, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Rose hasn't reached god tier and her's is on her profile. ::Indeed, and in the most recent update that symbol is seen superimposed on him as he uses his fraymotif. So I say put it in. --DarthEinstein 22:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, all the kids having reached god tiers, it's been done... but on the navigation bar at the bottom it's a whole disk / time logo, not scratched disk / time logo. How would one go about fixing that? E: Fixed it myself. Ashdenej 17:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Dave's Raps is it just me or is it ridiculous this site doesn't have a List of all of Dave's Raps? 16:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Dave's raps are so cool, there is no way we could list them. I am the wizard its me 20:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Dave's patron Dave's patron troll is Equius. Not Terezi. - AzureArcher :Wrong. It is Terezi. While in our world, a patron troll is your Zodiac, it is Terezi who spends the most time with Dave. Per Ankh 00:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Damn it edit conflicts!!!! Anyhow my reply is still going here: *sees edit on page* You seem to have a misunderstanding on what a patron troll is, it has no connection to their own astrological sign, it is rather the troll who talks to the kid the most and guides them. Equius only talks to Dave like once, Terezi is in contact with Dave for most of his journey, thus making her his patron troll. The Light6 00:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Dave Enters the Medium What is the number of the page in which Dave cracks the Cruxite egg? I can't find it! MadHatter121 19:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :It actually skips over Dave's Entry and later shows it in flash back during The Light6 22:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thank you! MadHatter121 23:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Past and Future selves I feel it warrants mentioning that past and future versions of Dave get along so well despite Doc Scratch explicitly stating that past and future versions of people generally don't get on well at all. What do you guys think? MadHatter121 15:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :I was actually thinking about this earlier today, but I was spurred on by Aradia instead of Dave (someone made a comic where a bunch of Aradia had a party, but that's besides the point). But yeah they are both heroes of Time and get along with their past/future selves so it might be a feature of their Aspect and better mentioned there. The Light6 15:36, April 8, 2012 (UTC) infobox Okay, so i uploaded a photo from http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004735 < that page, and it's Dave with the pendant. I wanted to put it on Dave's infobox, but the picture's too big because I'm stupid and I suck at photo editing. Can someone please edit the photo so it fits in the infobox? I can take it from there. Thanks. Camean 23:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I made it nice and small! experimentalDeity 19:14, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Camean 21:29, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Disguise Um... when was this disguise costume ever used? Can I remove it, or am I just being stupid and never noticed it? Camean 21:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh it's been used . But as you can see, there was another. I think if we added the first one, we should add the second. Chezrush 21:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I threw it together real fast and added it. So consider it done. I moved them into a new section...because the infobox was getting quite broad, feel free to arange it differently. 21:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The name "Strider" Is it also a reference to the ninja Strider Hiryu? AmiableSpekkio (talk) 16:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :It could also be a reference to the Strider from Lord of the Rings. Per Ankh ED 17:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::...and that doesn't answer my question. AmiableSpekkio (talk) 04:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Dave's astrologic sign *Sorry bad spelling Why does it say Dave is a Saggitarius, if his patron troll is Terezi, who is a Libra? :Because he is a Saggitarius, just look at his birthdate. This confusion is typical, because the fandom largely missuses the term "patron troll". In the actual comic "patron troll" just means a troll that looks after you and helps you on your quest, it has nothing to do with sharing their zodiac. In the fandom "patron troll" is used for the troll you "share" your zodiac with. It's also technically wrong to call Terezi "a Libra", but...nevermind that. 11:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Patron Isn't the formula for a "patron troll" just adding your birthday? For example, John: 4/13 (April 13th), 4+1+3=8, his patron is Vriska, the 8th troll. So for Dave wouldn't his patron troll be Kanaya? And Rose's Terezi? Rose 21:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :The key thing to remember is that all formulae on the matter are fanmade and have zero bearing on canon. Canon has no known formula for this and it's very unlikely that Hussie would have made a convoluted hidden calculation for something that doesn't even warrant a formula anyway – people would do well to remember what the word patron means